


Wearing Matching Onesies (Prompt)

by mmitchell40



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtubers, crankgameplays (youtube), ethan nestor - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Fluff, Onesies, Other, YouTube, just cute okay, suggestive near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmitchell40/pseuds/mmitchell40
Summary: I just had a lot of feelings about Ethan buying you both matching onesies.Fic is mostly clean. It's sort of suggestive at the end but there's no actual smut or anything.I got the idea off of a Tumblr post titled "Dating Ethan Would Include..." from idgitimaginer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wrote this out of nowhere because I needed to get my feelings about the blue boy out so enjoy my pain.
> 
> Ethan if you come across this I am so sorry.

“Ethan?” I asked from the top of the stairs as I heard banging below.

“OOF! Uh, yeah!” I heard his voice shout back. “It’s me! I’m just… putting up the things I bought at the store.”

I laughed to myself. “Well, do you need any help, babe? It sounds like you’re struggling...” I begin to descend down the stairs before finishing my question, knowing that his answer would be no but also knowing that he never puts things where they belong.

“No, I got it!” he shouted before noticing that I was walking up behind him. “Oh,” he said, “you came anyway.”

“Well, yeah,” I replied. “You never put things up where they belong, of course I came.”

Ethan laughed. “Well SO-RRY I’m not as organized as you are!” The sarcasm in his voice made me chuckle as I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Just hand me the stuff from the bags and I’ll put it up.”

“Like teamwork and shit!” he exclaimed. “Teamwork makes the dream work.”

“Or,” I said, grabbing cans from his hands, “teamwork makes the groceries go into the pantry the right way.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next 5 minutes or so were spent with Ethan handing me various sorts of groceries/kitchen essentials and me putting them where they belonged, with Ethan humming an unfamiliar, yet comforting tune. He was always humming or singing something, and it always made me feel good. The sound of his voice as it carried a tune was almost like home to me at this point. So, I was caught off guard when he suddenly stopped humming after grabbing a bag.

“Everything okay?” I asked, turning to him.

He looked… flustered. “Yeah!” he said with an uncertain tone, hiding a bag behind his back.

I looked at him with a puzzled look. “Are you sure?”

He just nodded.

“Well, what’s in the bag?” I asked inquisitively. I began walking towards him and reached for the bag, but before I could get to it he snatched it away and took two steps back.

“Wait,” he said. “You… You can’t see what is in this bag. It’s a… surprise.” He sounded uncertain, which only made me more curious.

“Surprise?” I asked. “What kind of surprise? I thought you just got groceries?”

Ethan looked to the floor, still holding the bag behind him. “Well, I got distracted by something and… I decided to buy it.”

I gave him a confused look. “What is it?”

“You can’t know yet! That would ruin the surprise, silly.”

I tutted. “Well then when can I know?”

“Uhm…” He paused. “Tonight I guess.”

“Making me wait that long, huh? Can you at least give me some sort of hint as to what this surprise is?”

Ethan’s eyes looked up and met mine. “It’s something that I bought for you to wear to bed.” The look he was giving me was almost mischievous, but I couldn't quite pick up on what else was there. Normally I could read Ethan like a book, but he was doing a good job at being mysterious.

I felt a shiver down my spine nonetheless. _'So it’s THAT sort of gift…'_ I thought to myself. I slowly began walking over to him, making sure he knew my intentions were not to peek in the bag. I approached him and looked up into his hazel eyes, cocking an eyebrow at him. Our faces were inches away from each other.

“Okay,” I said.

“Okay?”

“Okay. If it’s that sort of surprise, I’m not gonna fight it. I think it’s nice that you found something that you would like me in.”

He smiled gently at me. “Well I’m glad you think so, babe.”

I closed the gap between our faces, pressing my lips into his and grabbing both sides of his face with my hands. I felt a small gasp escape him as I did so; I must’ve caught him off guard. He smiled slightly into the kiss as I felt him part his lips to suck gently on my bottom one. A small grunt was produced as I was now the one caught off guard, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss more. I pulled back and sucked on his bottom lip as well, and we continued this game for a while before I gently nibbled on his bottom lip and a soft moan came from him. He pulled away and looked at me like I did something bad, probably noticing the glint in my eye.

“You aren’t behaving yourself,” he stated.

“Do I need to?” I shot back with a grin, teasing him.

Ethan just rolled his eyes and began to walk away with the bag. “I guess not,” he replied. I could hear that he had a smile on his face, even though he was trying his best to act annoyed. “I’m gonna go put this up in my room, then I’ll be back.”

I smiled. “Don’t be gone too long, baby.”

He turned back to me and I winked at him and bit my bottom lip. His face began to flush. “I’ll try to hurry,” he replied as he took the stairs in twos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day was spent watching Netflix on the couch, snuggling, and making out. We behaved ourselves for the most part (with the exception of some groping here and there) because Mark and Tyler were supposed to show up to work on some videos that evening with Ethan. Plus, with the mysterious surprise that Ethan had for me that night, I didn’t want to exhaust either of us before we could get to it, just in case we needed our energy. I still teased Ethan throughout the day, giving him lingering touches and slapping his ass when the other men weren't looking. As the day went on, I could see Ethan's growing frustration on his face, and when it was time for his friends to leave he practically shoved them out the door. As I said goodbye to them and watched the car leave the driveway, I heard Ethan clear his throat and turned to see him leaning against the wall by the stairs, crossing his arms.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a giggle.

"Why are you always so handsy when we have people over and I can't do anything?"

I smiled. "I dunno. I was having a good time."

"Well I'm glad YOU were, but I was dying the whole time!"

I laughed. "Is that why you shoved your friends out the door so quickly?"

Ethan's facade of annoyance cracked as he smiled. "It might have had something to do with it."

"So, when do I get to know about that surprise that you had for me?" I asked.

"Well now that everyone is gone and it's getting late, I don't see why you can't know about it now."

I tried my best to hide the excited smile that threatened to escape. "FINALLY. I've been dying to know!"

He took my hand as he began to lead us up the stairs. "You really gotta work on that patience thing, babe."

"Could've been saying the same to you all day, Mister."

I could almost feel Ethan roll his eyes at me then. 

When we reached Ethan's room, he sat on the edge of his bed. “Your surprise is in the bathroom down the hallway. Spend as much time as you need getting ready. I’ll be in here waiting.”

I got another chill as he looked at me expectantly. “Okay babe. Give me a second, I’ll be back in here soon.”

“Can’t wait!” he exclaimed, sounding excited.

I walked down the hallway to the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind me where I then began going through my check-list. _'Do I need to take a shower? No… You took one this morning, you smell fine. Well, should I spray perfume on myself? Nah, that’s trying too hard. Maybe just deodorant is good. Yeah, deodorant will suffice.'_ I reached into one of the cabinets and reapplied deodorant underneath my arms. _'Okay, I should brush my teeth next. I don’t want bad breath during this._ _That would kill the mood…'_ I brushed my teeth. _'I should also use the bathroom beforehand. I don’t wanna ruin the mood by needing to get up and pee.'_ I used the bathroom. _'Okay, I should be good.'_ I looked over at the bag that was on the floor next to the shower, knowing that whatever Ethan had bought me was in there. _'I sure hope this fits and looks as good on me as Ethan thought it would when he bought it…'_

I carefully reached into the bag, expecting to feel lace or silk, but what I got was… cotton. And not the sexy kind, either. I pulled out the clothing item that he got me and paused for a second, confused. He got me a… onesie? Why did this need to be a secret? What sort of surprise is this? I sat down on the counter, holding my new set of pajamas and looked down at it. I didn’t know whether to feel happy that he got me something, or defeated because I thought it was ENITRELY something else. I mean, it was a cute onesie. I will give him that. It does look like something I would wear. I sighed. _'I should feel grateful that he bought me something out of the blue like this,'_ I thought. _'Just put it on, he’s waiting for you.'_

I took off my clothes for the day and tossed them into the bathroom hamper before unfolding the onesie completely and stepping into it. I had to admit to myself that it was VERY comfortable. I opened the bathroom door and began to walk down the hall, stopping when I got to his room. I knocked gently on the door. Why did he shut it?

“Hey Eth? I’m uh… I’m ready to come in.”

“Okay babe go ahead and come in!” I heard him shout.

I slowly opened the door. “Hey, sorry it took me a second I just th-”

I stopped mid-sentence. There in front of me was my dork of a boyfriend, wearing the same exact onesie I was, with a stupid grin on his face, holding his arms up like he just did the COOLEST magic trick and he is about to say "ta-da!".

“Surprise!” he exclaimed. “We have matching onesies now!”

“I…” I started. “Um. I’m speechless, Ethan.”

He stopped doing the pose and stood normally. “Do you like it, babe?”

I completely lost all of my composure and lost it laughing at the situation. After regaining some of my breath I went over to my boyfriend and gave him a hug, resting my head against his chest. “I love it, babe. We look cute.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. “Really?”

“Really! Although, I thought that you bought something entirely different at first.”

He looked down at me, confused. “Like what?”

“Well,” I said, “when you said you bought me something to wear to bed and that it was a surprise, I thought that what I pulled out of the bag would have been a little more… lacy. And with a lot less fabric.” I giggled. “But this is fine too.”

He laughed and kissed my forehead, hiding his face as it turned pink. “Oh, I see now. Yeah, I can see how that is a bit confusing. Sorry about that.”

I smiled. “No, like I said, I love these! They’re super cute, and I like having matching onesies!”

I looked up at him and kissed him gently. “But please, next time you say you bought me something to wear that night, let it be a nice silk babydoll or something, okay?”

He blushed. “Sounds like a wonderful plan to me. I’ll get right on that.”

He kissed me again gently before we laid down in his bed for the night. He snuggled up behind me as the big spoon and I couldn’t help but to smile, grabbing the hand that was in front of me and lacing our fingers together to go to sleep.

“Hey babe?” I heard Ethan ask behind me after a minute or so.

“Yes, Ethan?”

“These onesies are super hot while cuddling and I’m sorta starting to sweat.”

I smiled. “I agree, and me too. Take them off?”

“Deal.”

We got out of bed and took off the onesies, revealing us both completely except for our underwear. We then crawled back into bed and assumed the same position as before. I began to relax a little more when I heard Ethan’s voice again.

“Psssst.”

“What?” I asked, giggling. I turned to face him.

“Well, you got me thinking. About what I could have bought you. And… now I can’t get the thought of you in some nice lingerie out of my head. And… now I really REALLY need to take care of something…” he said, trailing off. I couldn’t see his face, but I knew it was flushed pink.

I chuckled, leaning closer to him. “Do you need help with taking care of this thing?” I asked, my voice low and seductive.

“Preferably,” he said, before pulling me on top of him and giving me a deep kiss.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Ethan hosted a livestream for charity with Mark and Tyler, and he wore the onesie that he bought for himself, as I wore mine behind the camera. He knew I was camera shy and he never pressured me into being on camera, so no one watching knew of our matching onesies, but that didn’t matter. It was the thought that counted. And… We didn’t have much of a choice but to wear them due to the marks that we spread across both our necks, shoulders, and backs after the night before.

Needless to say, Ethan should surprise me with clothes more often.


End file.
